


Keep believing!

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: highlander100, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe trusts Methos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep believing!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, anything you recognise from tv is not mine, for only the storyline and wording belong to me. Not copyright infringement intended, no money made.

"No, Joe," Methos thundered, “for the sake of those I killed and raped, never say again that I'm ‘a good man, after all’, no matter how tempting my current deeds seem to you. I have far too many regrets to remind me I'm not."  
  
"You've changed. That's why you _have_ regrets."  
  
Methos sighed. "I'm still I. I'm still the same man. Nothing I do, think or feel can ever make me a good man. I envy you the naiveté of your morals that allows you to think otherwise."  
  
Naïve Joe. He believed Methos was charitable out of kindness...


End file.
